Goddess in Blue
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: She was exactly who I wanted, but she didn't know that... right? CAM


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly *ahem* nor do I plan on taking over the world… by myself…

Carly's POV

_She is a Goddess… a Goddess in a blue bikini. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… What I would give if I could... _ "Carly? Carly, are you okay?" I heard, and turned my head to see my best friend Freddie calling me. "Yeah, Freddie, I'm fine… just thinking about, you know, girl stuff," I said, hoping that he'll take a hint. The look on his face was clear, he thought I was thinking about boys, clothes, and tampons or something.

"Hey guys! Watch this!"

We both turned to see Sam on the diving board, wiggling her hips in a very sexy manner. "I'm going to do a front flip guys!"

_Please don't let her get hurt; please don't let her get hurt!_ She jumped off the diving board and did a perfect front tuck dive into the water. I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and I felt my heartbeat slow down.

"How cool was that Carls!" she said a she came up for water. My eyes widened. You know how they say that when a girl is in a bikini and covered in water that guys go crazy? Well, lets just put it mildly and say that if I were a guy I would have to taken an extremely cold shower. Extremely.

When we got home, Freddie went up to his spare room. After he fought with his Mom about cleanliness and what not, we made up a room for him next to mine. Sam and I went up to my room to change.

Sam went to her drawer, and got out some of my clothes that she borrowed once and never really gave back. Then she started stripping down right in front of me. "Uh… Sam?" I squeaked.

"Yeah Carly?" she asked, completely nonchalant. "Umm… you did tell you that I'm a lesbian, right?" I croaked out at she changed from her bikini bottom into her boy shorts. She turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, you did. What's the matter to me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, making me want to just kiss her were she stands… and then tackle her to the ground, if you catch my meaning. "Well, if you keeping doing that, I might just have to kiss you wear you stand," I said with a shaky voice. She looked at me with eyes like, like smolders. "Well then, Miss Carly Shay, I guess you'll have to kiss me," she said with a smirk. Suddenly felt a surge or confidence; one I only felt when I was in front of the camera for iCarly. I stalked over to her and kissed her, like I've never kissed anyone before. My hands tangled in her hair, and I could faintly feel hers on my waist, tugging at my shirt. I pulled back, and took a few steps. She had a just kissed look, tousled hair, puffy lips, and glassy eyes. "Well Miss Shay it looks like you just got what you wanted."

I unbuttoned the top and bottom button of my shirt and quirked my eyebrow at her. She walked over to my door, and flicked the lock, that she had installed, shut.

She stalked over to tear my shirt off, and attacked my neck with her tongue. I groaned, "Sam."

She nipped at my neck, and pushed me down back down on the bed, and I arched up to give her better access. "Carly? I need to tell you something," she said while kissing my neck.

"Uh huh?"

"I think I might be gay."

…

I look up at her. "Really? You think?"

She laughed. "Yeah well, I just thought I'd tell you… in case, you know, you thought otherwise," she said, looking down at me with, something in her eyes. It looked like lust, but I've never been good with that kind of judgment.

"Sam, I just want you to know something. I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I just kept thinking that maybe you'd be weirded out, or something, and that we wouldn't be friends after, or that maybe you'd think that I was crazy for saying it, or maybe you wouldn't even believe me cause you think I was kidding around. And after what you did, I thought I'd tell you now, or forever hold my peace sort of thing," I rambled, waving my hands behind her head. She looked at me expectantly. "Sam Puckett, I love you, and pretty much have since the moment I set eyes on you at lunch when you tried to steal my sandwich. I can't imagine what it would be like if we had never met, because I think we were destined to meet. You are like my guardian angel," I said, pulling her head up so I could kiss her lips myself. I could feel her bikini top on top of mine, and it sent shivers down my spine, but I needed to finish talking first. "Carly, I know what you mean. When you came out to me and told me I was the first one you told, I was so proud of you, and yet I was sad. You knew exactly who you are, and when you're ready to receive all the shit that you know you're going to get, you'll come out proudly. I always wished that I could be like you. That I could be proud of who and what I was. Now, I think I could be ready for that," she kissed my cheek. Then my eyes, my nose, my ears, and finally her lips came back to mine. "And when you get there, I'll be here, waiting for you," I said, "My Goddess in blue."

**A/N: WAZZABI! :D I Hope you liked it. Right now this is a one-shot. I wrote it almost a year ago and just found it now. I have an idea for a second chapter, so if you want one, just say so… so please, review. You know you want to. Because when you review I put another rainbow into the sky somewhere in the world, so I figure if you review enough times, you'll see one eventually (:**

**Nicky9**


End file.
